


tighten up, stay strapped

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [11]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: M/M, PIV Sex, PWP, Petplay, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, its been fun but this is it boys...im goin 2 Hell, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Litro just nastyboi pwp.I usually write taako w a dick or Ambiguous Genitals but fuck it, im trans, he's trans, we love havin fun transgendered™ sex, fight me, i say to my own writing insecurities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Litro just nastyboi pwp.
> 
> I usually write taako w a dick or Ambiguous Genitals but fuck it, im trans, he's trans, we love havin fun transgendered™ sex, fight me, i say to my own writing insecurities.

Above him, Taako tuts.

"You can do better than that, I think."

The elf inspects his nails, perched pretty and _unmoving_ on Magnus' dick. Magnus feels small by comparison, even though Taako is only half as wide as himself.

He swallows. Takes a breath.

" _Please_ can you move again?" His voice comes out strained, soft.

Taako shifts his hips a little, more for comfort than Magnus' pleasure, he's sure, but it has him scrunching his eyes closed and huffing through his nose all the same.

"Getting warmer…"

Magnus _whines_. Moving, _fucking_ Taako how he wants him to is easy. Talking is harder by leagues.

He keeps his eyes closed.

"Please, _Master_."

In a second, Taako's stoicism melts. "Oh, _there's_ my good boy," He rolls his hips slowly, and Magnus is so sensitive it's almost agony. "You're doing such a good job, gorgeous."

Magnus feels his ears go pink at the praise. He's not bound, today, so he moves his hands from the sheets to an inch from Taako's waist. Waiting for permission.

Taako nods, Magnus grasps the flesh of his hips tight as he lets Taako _use him_ , and for a while that's it; moans from his own throat and from above as he fucks up into him. Taako has him sheathed, wet and searing hot and _overwhelming_ , and Magnus thinks he mightn't be able to hold off much longer.

Then, Taako shoves two fingers under the leather of his collar and _tugs_ , and, well. Now he _knows_ he's gone.

Taako isn't far either, judging from the moans he's hearing each time his clit finds friction on Magnus' pubic bone. His breath comes quick, and soon Magnus is reduced to nothing but the sound of praise from above him, _good boy_ and _such a nice slut_ and other dirty, perfect things as Taako comes hard, cunt clenching vice-like around him. Magnus has to ball his fists in the sheets again, just for something to ground him. It hurts, he's fucking aching with the need to come, but he keeps himself composed, because he's _good_. Taako - his Master - said so. He needs to prove it.

The motions around him still, and Taako looks boneless when Magnus gazes up at him, but he makes no move to shift off Magnus' hips.

"You…" he pauses for breath, "you're so obedient, holdin' out for me like that."

Magnus feels like he's held against a knife's edge. He doesn't dare move, or breathe, or _think_ lest he lose himself, but Taako doesn't keep him in limbo for long.

"Want your reward?" Taako prompts, slipping two fingers between his legs to spread himself. Magnus manages a nod, but his eyes stay trained on the spot they connect. Taako is flushed red, dripping. It makes Magnus twitch.

"Go on, gorgeous. You earned it."

It's _nothing_ , a total of _one, two_ thrusts before Magnus is spilling in him. It's- He's in _deep_ , he can't exactly _see_ , but the thought and the sensation of the act has him bucking up into Taako's heat through the aftershocks, grabbing and pawing where he can reach, like he'll float off if he's not holding tight.

After a long moment, Taako shifts, jelly-legged, and lies beside him. His fingers find Magnus' collar again, and although they're finished, there's enough residual cotton in Magnus' head for a whine to escape him.

"Funny, you're never disobedient," Taako jibes, "if I didn't know better I'd think you _liked_ this, or somethin'."

Magnus huffs out a breath of tired laughter, one arm curling around Taako and coming to rest on the soft of his stomach. "Maybe my animal handling proficiency extends to handling myself."

That earns him a kick in the shin, but Taako's snort-giggling, and really, why _wouldn't_ Magnus want to be the best he can be for someone so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx kez for the prompt :*
> 
> Title frm Wriggle by Clipping which is a good song from a good album abt fuckin'
> 
> U know where to find me by now im sure


End file.
